Generation of electricity is typically a process using other forms of energy and is often generated at a power station by electromechanical generators that are usually driven by heat engines. The heat engines may be fueled by chemical combustion, nuclear fission, or by other means, such as, kinetic energy of flowing water, wind, and the like. Further, solar power may also be used to drive a heat engine for generation of electricity.
Electricity generation techniques using heat engines generally combust fossil fuel to generate electricity. However, usage of fossil fuel for the generation of electricity is dominated by the high cost of the fossil fuel and the depletion of natural resources, which in turn results in a high cost of electricity. In contrast, usage of solar energy for the generation of electricity uses a renewable energy source but is dominated by high costs associated with building a plant.
It is therefore desirable to develop a design of a power plant that is configured to generate electricity using solar energy, fuel, and/or both. Particularly, there is a need for a power plant that may run entirely or partially on solar energy when fuel prices are high, and run entirely or partially on fuel when enough solar energy is not available. Further, there is a need for a power plant that achieves high efficiency while generating electricity to reduce overall cost of generation of electricity.